INFINITE
'''Nome''': INFINITE (인피니트) '''Por Infinito:''' O seu nome significa "ilimitado/ infinito", que é para ter uma longa carreira. '''Número de membros:''' sete. '''Origem:''' Coréia do Sul '''Cor Oficial:''' Gold Metallic Pérola / Pérola Ouro Metal. '''Géneros''': K-pop / R & B / Electropop / Dance / J-Pop / Pop-Rock / J-Rock '''Nome Oficial do fã-clube:''' Inspirit (인 스피릿). I'''nspirit Significa:''' É um jogo de palavras, em vez de uma combinação da palavra Infinito take 'In' representando o infinito e vitalidade, e palavra "Espírito" que representa a vontade do espírito da mente. Fandom foi chamado no dia 20 de janeiro de 2011. E porque os seus fãs são aqueles que vão sempre os inspirar, incentivar, estimular, etc. '''Debut: '''9 de Junio de 2010. '''Agencia:''' Woollim Entertainment'' '' (misma que LOVELYZ, Tasty y NELL) '''Sub Agencia:''' SM C&C Entertainment '''Agencia no Japão: '''Universal Music '''Sub Unidades: '''INFINITE H y INFINITE F '''Integrantes:''' * Sung Kyu (Líder, Vocalista e Bailarino). * Dong Woo (Rapero, Vocalista e Bailarino). * Woo Hyun (Vocalista e Bailarino). * Hoya (Vocalista, Rapero e Bailarino). * Sung Yeol (Vocalista e Bailarino). * L (Visual, Vocalista e Bailarino). * Sung Jong (Maknae, Vocalista e Bailarino). '''CURIOSIDADES SOBRE O DEBUT:''' Originalmente, a estréia de grupo com cinco membros (Kyu Sung, Dong Woo, Woo Hyun, Hoya e Myungsoo), mas, em seguida, foram adicionados e Sung Jong Sung Yeol, deixando, assim, um grupo de sete membros.O seu primeiro mini-álbum intitulado 'First Invasion', foi lançado em 9 de junho de 2010. Nesse mesmo dia através de uma estréia Showcase com a canção" Come Back Again ". INFINITE é conhecida por seus altos níveis de sincronização e de dança. Em 2010, Infinite apareceu no reality show da Mnet "You Are My Oppa" " para assim introduzir o grupo antes de fazer sua estréia oficial em 9 de junho. '''Discografia Coreana:''' '''Discografia Japonesa:''' = '''DVDs:''' * INFINITE JAPAN 1ST LIVE「LEAPING OVER」DVD [2012.02.29] * Infinite 3rd Mini Album Showcase Special DVD 「The Mission」 [2012.07.24] * Infinite's Sesame Player DVD Box [2012.09.05] * INFINITE CONCERT「SECOND INVASION」in JAPAN 2012 * Infinite Ranking King [2013.04.24] * Ifinite that summer concert DVD * Infinite Destiny in American Production DVD [2013.10.18] * 「INFINITE 1ST ARENA TOUR IN JAPAN」 [2013.10.30] * INFINITE Trunq and Travel DVD * INFINITE Dis is INFINITE DVD * INFINITE One Great Step Returns DVD [2015.03.20] '''Filmes:''' * Infinite Second Invasion Evolution The 3D Movie (2012) * Grow (2014 - 2015) '''Programas de TV:''' * 2015 Weekly Idol (Sung Kyu) * 2015 After School Club (Sung Kyu) * 2015 Fluttering India (Sung Kyu) * 2015 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu) * 2015 After School Club (Infinite H) * 2015 Running man ( Dong Woo ) * 2014 MBC Three Wheels (Hoya, Dong Woo & Sung Jong) * 2014 Running Man (Sung Kyu y Hoya) Ep.201 * 2014 Weekly Idol * 2014 SBS- MTV The Show * 2014 Arirang TV After School Club * 2014 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Sung Kyu y L) (MCs) * 2014 Arirang TV * 2014 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo y Sungyeol) * 2014 We Got Married Global Edition (Sung Kyu) * 2014 Mnet This is Infinite * 2014 Mnet America "Danny from LA" * 2011 2014 Idol Athletics Championship * 2014 SBS Running Man Ep.179 (Sung Kyu) * 2013 KBS (The Dreaming Sea) (Sung Kyu) * 2013 Let's Go Dream Team * 2013 KBS2 The Sea I Wanted' Show (Sung Kyu, Woohyun y Dong Woo) * 2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) Ep. 162 * 2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul * 2013 KBS1 Open Concert * 2013 Arirang TV * 2013 Weekly Idol * 2013 KBS Crisis Escape Number One (Sung Kyu) * 2013 MBC Infinity Challenge (Sung Kyu) * 2013 KBS Live Tong Plus * 2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News * 2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast * 2013 KBS Guerrilla Date * 2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming * 2013 KBS Golden Camera Ep.10 Woohyun * 2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus * 2013 KBS Open Concert * 2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop * 2013 Mnet Jjang (Ep.43 Sung Kyu ) * 2013 Music Billboard "Entrevista" * 2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong y Hoya) * 2013 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu y Woohyun) * 2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) * 2013 The Genius: Rules of the Game (Sung Kyu) * 2013 SBS The Laws of the Jungle (Sungyeol) * 2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales * 2013 KBS 'Mamma mia'(Dong Woo) * 2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) * 2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) * 2013 KBS 1 VS.100 ( L ) * 2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) * 2013 Weekly Idol * 2013 "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) * 2013 "Full House" (Hoya) * 2013 "Ask in a box" * 2013 "The Beatles Code 2" * 2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L (MCs) * 2013 JTBC High Society (Sung Kyu) * 2013 "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) * 2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong (MCs) * 2013 TrunQ Korea * 2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown ( Sungyeol y SungJong (MCs) * 2013 Running Man (L, episodio 129) * 2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.21.2) ( INFINITE H ) * 2013 Let's Go Dream Team * 2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.20.2) (Sung Kyu) * 2013 KBS Star Date * 2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) * 2012 Idol Wrestling * 2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook * 2012 KBS Guerrilla Date * 2012 Shinhwa broadcast * 2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) * 2012'' ''KBS'' Gag Concert'' * 2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - Dong Woo) * 2011-2012 "birth of a family con A Pink " * 2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) * 2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Todos menos Sungyeol) * 2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (Woohyun) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 KBS "Star King" (Woohyun-Sungyeol) * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS2 Happy Together (SungJong) * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (Woohyun) * 2011 KBS "Immortal Song 2" (Woohyun) (ep.18 - 24) * 2011 E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% (SungJong) * 2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" * 2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (Sungyeol ySungJong) * 2010 ETV "Wowman" (Dong Woo) * 2010 XTV "Lucky Strike" (Woohyun) * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" * 2010 Mnet Scandal (Sung Kyu, Woohyun) * 2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Star Golden Bell" (SungJong) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) = '''Reality Shows:''' * 2014 Mnet: This is Infinite! * 2013 Mnet: 10 Days in Japan Story * 2013 Infinite 8 days in America * 2013 TrunQ Korea: INFINITE Busan Wish Travel * 2012 Mnet Ranking King^^ * 2012 KBS Birth of a Family com o grupo A-Pink * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" * 2010 Mnet "Infinite! You are my oppa!" = '''Programas de rádio:''' * 2015: (SBS) CulTwo Show (5/02/15) * 2014: FM4U Kim Shin Young (22/07/14) * 2014: (SBS) Choi Hwa Jung (4/06/14) * 2014: (KBS) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (4/06/14) * 2014: (MBC) Simsimtapa (4/06/14) * 2013: (KBS) Hong Jin Kyung 2 O'clock Radio * 2013: (MBC) Sukira Kiss The Radio * 2013: (SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show * 2013: (KBS) ShimShimTaPa * 2013: (SBS) Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game * 2013: Young Street Radio * 2013: (KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13). * 2013: (MBC) FM Younha's Starry Night Radio * 2013: (MBC) ShimShimTaPa * 2013: (SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show * 2013: (KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio * 2013: (KBS) Radio en Árabe * 2012: (KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume * 2012: Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio * 2012: (MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio * 2012: (KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio * 2011: SEED RADIO 97.5 FM * 2011: ShimShimTaPa * 2011: (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio * 2011: Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time * 2011: Youngstreet * 2011: Younha's Starry Night Radio Show * 2011: Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show * 2011: (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio * 2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show * 2011: Younha's Starry Night * 2011: Young Street Radio * 2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show * 2010: Youngstreet * 2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show (Con Sistar) * 2010: Starlight radio '''Anúncios:''' * Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) * Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) * EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver video) * Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) * FILA (2013) (Ver video) * Elite Uniform (2013) * NatuurPOP (ver video)(2013) * NIKE 1st Look (ver video)(2013) * Pepsi (ver video)(2013) * Samsung Galaxy (2013) * Elite Uniform (Con Juniel) (2013) * ROGATIS INFINITE CF Sungkyu,Woohyun,Howon Ver. (ver video )(2014) * Pepsi (2014) (ver video) * Elite (2014) * Diesel watch (2014) = '''Prêmios:'''